


taste it on your mouth

by algae_dad



Series: Simon Lewis and Jace Wayland deserve more [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Addiction, Smut, Trans Jace Wayland, Trans Male Character, basically: simon eats jace out but jace is on his period, brief mentions of dysphoria, i know who i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algae_dad/pseuds/algae_dad
Summary: not all blood comes from wounds, and not all wounds draw bloodor: Simon eats Jace out, cums in his pants, and has an intervention. (title from TiO by Zayne)





	taste it on your mouth

“Are you sure?”

“Jace Herondale, if you ask me that one more time then I swear, no kisses for a month. I keep my promises.” The exasperation is clear in Simon’s voice, as is the affection, and Jace feels properly chastised.

“I know, I know. This is just. This is big for us, yeah? I don’t wanna rush in and ruin things.” Simon crawls up the bed to Jace as he talks, laying his head casually on the other’s bare chest.

“You never struck me as the romantic type,” Jace snorts indignantly, and Simon swats at his face pretending to be offended, “yeah yeah, I’m one to talk. This isn’t the first time for either of us, and if you think a bad hook up is somehow gonna stop the crush I have on a certain blond shadowhunter, you’d be sorely mistaken. You’re stuck with me now. I’m like a tumor!” He wraps his arms around Jace’s middle, overly-affectionately rubbing his face into him to prove the point. Jace huffs a laugh he would later definitely deny and pushes Simon off him.

“I protest to this treatment,” he cries, adjusting to his new position at Jace’s side, “but, seriously; if either of us gets uncomfortable, we’ll stop and go play GTA or something. But right now I really, _really_ wanna get in your pants.” His hand trails down to Jace’s waistband and Jace can't help his intake of breath at the feeling of Simon’s cool fingers on his stomach and reaching lower.

“I like the sound of that,” and he helps Simon slip off his jeans, hesitating for a second before pulling his packer out of his boxers and throwing it off the bed, “what do you want to do next?”

Simon presses a trail of open-mouthed kisses from the middle of his chest, to his navel, until he's mouthing hot and wet at Jace through his boxers. “I want to suck your dick.” Jace gasps at the feeling of Simon’s mouth, and to feel that on his growth sounds quite honestly like heaven. To answer the unspoken question, he starts pushing his boxers down and Simon hooks a finger on the waistband to speed the process, and then he's exposed, wet and hot and ready.

Simon wastes little time spreading his lips and putting his mouth on Jace’s growth, licking slow and tender to get Jace riled up. Knowing how sensitive Jace is to even the slightest touch, he alternates between sucking his growth and licking at his lips, relishing in the little huffs and moans he works out of his boyfriend.

At some point Jace wraps his fingers in his hair, pulling Simon’s head closer to him, and Simon happily lets himself be buried between his thighs. As he continues to lap at him, making him fall apart at the seams so beautifully with just his tongue, Simon tastes something that makes his fangs appear with little warning. He stops instantly, afraid that he'd somehow nicked Jace, but this blood isn't fresh, and it's diluted by… Oh.

“Si? Is something wrong?” Jace untangles his hands from Simon’s head and looks at him with worry, but Simon grins in response, exposing his fangs.

“Nothing's wrong, you just got me a bit… Too excited.” Despite being red all over, Jace manages to flush more at that, at how Simon lost control of his fangs because of arousal, because of _him_. He doesn't get to dwell on that long because Simon’s fangs have retracted and Simon's mouth is all over him, licking and sucking while his hands are gripping firm at his hips.

Now that Simon knows it's there, he goes searching for the blood, working it over in his mouth with reverence because it's _Jace_ , and every part of him deserves to be worshipped. Jace responds readily to Simon’s renewed ministrations, moaning loud and unrestrained, until Simon focuses on his growth again and Jace is scrabbling for purchase in the bedsheets.

“Simon, I, I'm gonna,” And he comes, his body arching and causing Simon to chase after him, relishing in the gush of blood and fluid, and the way that each following lick to Jace’s center causes shudders to run through him.

Eventually Jace pushes him away, tired and spent, but Simon comes up grinning and. There's blood around his mouth. Jace hadn't felt the pain of Simon's fangs so he doubted he got scratched, but… He had been feeling a pain in his lower abdomen, one that he'd ignored because it rarely came to anything anymore, maybe an unfortunate stain or two.

Simon notices Jace's discomfort, licking at his lips almost subconsciously, “Hey, it's alright; I'm not exactly a stranger to blood.”

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say because Jace is backing up on the bed, looking so far from blissful and relaxed like he was mere seconds ago. “It’s, it's dirty and gross and I'm sorry you had to deal with that, you should have said something I mean-”

“Hey, hey! Breathe, Jace,” Simon crawls up slowly to join him, putting a hand comfortingly in the middle of his chest, “I didn't say anything because I don't mind. It was actually kinda hot…” If his body could, Simon would be blushing, but Jace turns red enough for the both of them. There really isn’t much blood on Simon’s face, but watching him lick at it does little to slow his racing heart. That Simon is okay with this-more than okay with this-part of him, is something Jace had never considered. He knows periods aren’t the worst thing in the world, half remembers Izzy going on a rant about how they’re completely natural and any man who can’t deal with them can gladly deal with her fists, but when all a period is is a reminder of how people will never see you as who you are, when each cramped muscle pulls at your heart because you know it shouldn’t be happening. It’s hard to think of something like that as positive.

But Simon does, and maybe… Maybe Jace likes that. He’s used to the memories of Alec, bringing him a hot water bottle and holding him when the cramps and nausea were so bad he could barely move (though the only reason he wasn’t moving was his _parabati_ had practically collapsed at the pain, and Jace felt just guilty enough about that to do what he asked). Then, his period was treated as unfortunate and something to be suffered through, but just now with Simon, it almost felt like he was being worshipped. Like a period could never be bad if it was part of Jace, because Simon thinks Jace is good. He hasn’t really wrapped his head around that one yet, but he’s learning to accept Simon’s near constant expressions of affection. Maybe this could be something like that.

Cautiously, Jace leans forward and runs his thumb across Simon’s lip, and is more than pleased by his sharp inhale of breath as the vampire’s teeth appear again. When he moves his hand away, Simon’s mouth follows for a second, his eyes closed. And this? Simon, wanting and ready on his bed? This, Jace can handle.

“Since you were so good to me, how’s about I take care of you?” He whispers, not making it as much of a line as he does with his typical bedmates, instead putting genuine caring in it (but still with a fair amount of lust). Simon’s face actually does manage a sluggish blush at this, and the younger man turns his face down while grinning sheepishly.

“Tha-That won’t be necessary.”

“Come on, I can make you feel good-”

“You already have!”

“But you didn’t cum-”

“Yeah I did!” Simon gets out breathlessly, and Jace’s eyes trail to a dark spot he can now see on his boyfriend’s boxers. He can tell Simon is embarrassed, but honestly?

“That’s… Really hot, Simon. J-Just from, with me?”

After a second, Simon gets that awful grin on his face that means he has a horrible not-joke on his mind, and despite his Shadowhunter reflexes Jace doesn’t manage to smother him with a pillow before Simon gets out, “Actually, it’s kinda cold, with the whole dead thing. Glad to know you’re a necrophiliac though! No judgeme-” And, aside from a few very happy moans, those were the last sounds out of Simon’s mouth that night.

\--

Four weeks later sees them making out heavily, this time on Simon’s bed in his new apartment (turns out house hunting is made much easier when you can visit the buildings before sundown). This time Simon had smelled the blood when Jace walked in, but he recognized immediately that it wasn’t from a wound. He and his boyfriend had discussed numerous times how they wanted to have sex during Jace’s period, if at all; Simon is more than alright with eating him out again like he did the first time, but he wanted to make sure Jace was comfortable. Kink isn’t hot at all if both parties aren’t into it.

After talking through some of his insecurities, Jace is definitely into it. Talking about it beforehand is especially great because now, when Simon strips him of his jeans the anticipation alone is enough to have him already part-hard. On Simon’s end, he’s struggling to restrain his fangs as the smell of _Jace_ fills his nose. With a few weeks of practice, he now knows to start at Jace’s thighs, kissing and licking up and near his center but not diving in, instead focussing on the breathy moans he can work out of the stoic shadowhunter without even really touching him.

In response, the shadowhunter in question pulls Simon up to his mouth by his shirt, kissing him and tasting his own sweat on his lips. They work together to slip off Simon’s already-open shirt and the vampire slides a hand down his boyfriend’s boxers. His fingers only stray for a second and then they’re back, red and wet, and he breaks the messy kiss to lick at them, making sure Jace’s eyes are on his before he puts both fingers in his mouth, sucking off the blood with a reverence that sends even more heat rushing to Jace’s crotch.

“I-I want that on my dick,” he breathes.

“Gladly.” and then Simon is biting Jace’s boxers, dragging them down with his teeth, and his mouth is on him, licking and sucking. Jace throws a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan, running his other hand in Simon’s hair, pulling just enough to get a moan out of his boyfriend in retaliation. That, of course, backfires (or succeeds) with the moan vibrating through him. He pushes Simon’s head closer to him and Simon is happy to oblige, burying his face in the smell and taste of it. The bitter copper combined with the salt and sweetness of his body is intoxicating to the vampire, not like the terrifying loss-of-control he got from plasma, but this warm light-headedness that excites him and makes him want to lick deeper.

Simon can tell Jace is getting closer, and if Simon is anything, he’s glad to help. He switches from lapping up Jace’s center to focussing solely on his growth, wrapping his lips around it firmly and hollowing his cheeks. A sharp pull at his hair is all the warning he gets before Jace is cumming, shaking legs wrapping around his hair as Jace rocks into the feeling. Simon licks him up in response, savoring the rush of fluid and blood. Eventually, Jace lets go of his hair and gently pushes him away before rolling until he straddles him. He wastes no time pulling Simon’s dick out of his jeans and working it over with his hands, stroking fast until Simon is arching up, cumming over his hands and his own chest. Almost absentmindedly, Jace lifts a hand to his mouth and licks, cleaning his hands with no real rush. He doesn’t mind the taste; the only reason he enjoys it is because it’s Simon. Simon, who is watching him with blown eyes and drying blood and cum around his mouth.

Simon, whose eyes go from blown with desire to wide with panic and who is pulling him with unnatural strength and speed and has covers tucked smoothly around him just before the door clicks open.

“Simon! You haven’t been responding to my texts and-” Clary Fray is standing in the doorway, staring blankly at the pair, both with sex-mussed hair, shirtless, and Simon with red around his mouth.

“I’m just… I’ll be in the livingroom. Take your time!” She squeaks out before shutting the door loudly. Simon lets out a sigh; with a friend with as little personal-space boundaries as Clary, this was bound to happen. He turns to Jace, for a second alarmed to see him shaking before realizing the bastard’s laughing, chest hitching with barely-contained giggles.

“Oh, you ass!” Simon cries, smothering him with a pillow. “Stay quiet; I’m gonna go talk with Clary.”

“You m-might wanna clean your-your _face_ first,” the awful, horrible shadowhunter gets out through laughter, and Simon is half tempted to try and smother him for real, but instead just huffs, going into the bathroom (and thank God there’s a door to it through his bedroom, because there is no way he’s letting Clary see the cum still on his chest. At least blood on his face is something she’s seen before).

He makes quick work of the mess, and his possibly-redeemable boyfriend passes him a clean t-shirt. Smoothing his hair into a semblance of a part, he steps out of the bathroom and into the hallway. True to her word, Clary is in the livingroom, looking for all intents and purposes like she’d seen a ghost.

Simon sighs, “Look, I know seeing us together has to be pretty weird, especially since we’re kinda both your exes, but you did already know we were dating-”

“Do you really think that’s what this is about? God! It would be bad enough if it were only your mom, but you literally _just_ helped Izzy through the same thing!” She’s angry, and Simon doesn’t take well to being yelled at for things he hasn’t done.

“Listen, I’m not gonna pretend to know what you’re saying-”

“The blood! Simon, I can’t believe you’re _feeding_ on him!”

Oh. _Oh._ If he was in a better mood, Simon would laugh; as is, he still manages to huff something of a chuckle as he sits down because really, is this his life now?

“I hardly see what’s funny,” Clary says, but she sits on the couch as well.

“Clary. I’m not feeding on Jace.”

“You can’t lie to me, I saw the blood!”

“Blood doesn’t just come from wounds,” and with that admittedly cryptic statement, he stands, “you should talk to Jace about it, this isn’t really my place. But I’m _not_ feeding on my _boyfriend_ ; in case you forgot, only a couple weeks ago I thought I’d killed a mundane. I don’t think I’d be able to feed on anyone, even if I had to.”

“But… What?”

He sighs again, “It’s really not my place; and honestly, it’s not your place either. Now, I have a shadowhunter in my bed who is definitely using a listening rune right now, so I’d love if you could leave-” she immediately tenses, ready to argue “-for a bit, so that I can talk with him. We can go to the Hunter’s Moon tonight and talk more if you really need to.” She deflates and makes her way to the front door before pausing and turning back.

“I trust you… I know you wouldn’t lie about something like this. But Simon?”

“Yeah?”

“Invest in a lock for your bedroom door. Several, preferably. Maybe even some wards-”

“ _Goodnight_ , Clary!”

\--

“Wait, what are you doing?” Jace asks as Simon takes an extra second at the door, making sure the lock is secured before pinning Jace to the wall, licking a stripe up his neck.

“Let’s just say: sometimes, Clary gives good advice.”

**Author's Note:**

> yep this is a thing i wrote. shoutout to my friend ray for this joint idea because we're both a w f u l (though theres nothing wrong with period sex!!!! if anything it makes more sense for a vampire!!). honestly considering this fic has jace in it im surprised it isnt more kinky. i'm gonna continue writing jace and simon-centric fics (with and without shipping, since non-romantic hurt-comfort and just straight up porn is apparently my niche) so if you have any requests or whatever feel free
> 
> as always, comments cure my depression


End file.
